english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman: The Animated Series (1996)
Superman: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics flagship character, Superman. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired on The WB Television Network from September 6, 1996 to February 12, 2000. The series was the first of several spin-offs of the acclaimed Batman: The Animated Series, and was equally praised for its thematic complexity, quality animation, maturity and modernization of its title character. Starring the Voices of *Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Al Roker as Weatherman (ep40) *Andrea Martin as Mad Harriet *Aria Curzon as Lucy (ep26) *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Barbara Perkins as Mother Box (ep38) *Billy West as Lexie#2 (ep50) *Bob Hastings as Commissioner Gordon *Brad Garrett as Bibbo Bibbowski, Lobo *Brian Cox as Dr. Earl Garver (ep13) *Brian George as Councilman (ep1), Eugene (ep51) *Brion James as Parasite/Rudy Jones *Bruce Weitz as Bruno Mannheim *Bud Cort as The Toyman *Cam Clarke as Older Thug (ep34), Sid Melkin (ep18) *Carl Lumbly as Alterus (ep47), Mayor (ep17) *Carolyn Seymour as Kala In-Ze (ep40) *Castulo Guerra as NASA Spokesperson (ep24) *Chad Lowe as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn (ep44) *Charity James as Roxy Rocket (ep43) *Charles Howerton as Terrorist Guard (ep3), Whirly Pilot (ep2) *Charles Napier as General Hardcastle *Charlie Rocket as Used Car Salesman (ep49) *Charlie Schlatter as Flash (ep17) *Christopher McDonald as Jor-El *Clyde Kusatsu as Dr. Cornell (ep41) *Corey Burton as Binko (ep29), Brainiac, Stand Owner (ep46) *Cree Summer as Natasha Irons (ep36), Psychic Girl (ep32) *Cynthia Gibb as Trish Mills (ep34) *Dave Walsh as Captain Croissant (ep49) *David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen *David L. Lander as Sqweek *David Warner as Ra's al Ghul (ep52) *Dean Jones as Col. Sam Jones (ep26) *Debi Mae West as Billy (ep42) *Dennis Haysbert as Agent#1 (ep42), Doctor#1 (ep51) *Diane Delano as Stompa *Diane Michelle as Lashina *Dina Sherman as Tina (ep49) *Don Harvey as Gnaww *Dorian Harewood as Ron Troupe *Ed Asner as Granny Goodness *Ed Gilbert as University Guard (ep32) *Eddie Barth as Detective Kurt Bowman *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Ernie Hudson as Professor Felix (ep22) *Finola Hughes as Lara *Frank Welker as Camorite (ep37), Creature (ep16), Doorman (ep33), Evil Creatures (ep21), Krypto (ep46), Scientist (ep26), Serpent (ep10) *George Del Hoyo as Dr. Fate (ep32) *George Dzundza as Perry White *Gilbert Gottfried as Mr. Mxyztlk *Gregg Berger as Agent#2 (ep42), Manager (ep35) *Hassan Nicholas as Bobby Felix (ep22) *Haunani Minn as ER Doctor (ep18) *Henry Silva as Bane (ep43) *Jack Carter as Harry (ep37) *James Cronin as Boy#2 (ep19) *Jason Marsden as Owen (ep51), Teenage Clark Kent *Jason Priestley as Chameleon Boy/Reep Daggie (ep44) *Jeff Dombro as Guard (ep23) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Guard (ep52), Young Doctor (ep7) *Jennifer Hale as Female Vacationer (ep16), Gsptisnz (ep46) *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Cetea (ep47) *Jennifer Lien as Inza (ep32) *Jennifer Richards as Young Woman (ep7) *Jesse Batten as Baby Kal-El (ep1) *Jim Cummings as Phantom Zone Beast (ep14) *Jim Meskimen as Janitor (ep23) *Joanna Cassidy as Maggie Sawyer *Joe Lala as Electrician (ep4), Maitre D' (ep19) *Joe Nipote as "Spider" Spinelli (ep4) *Joely Fisher as Lana Lang *John Capodice as Ceasar Carlini (ep29) *John Garry as Guard (ep38), Hanes (ep5) *John Glover as The Riddler (ep43) *John Mariano as Agent#3 (ep42), Short Order Cook (ep49) *John Rubano as Guard (ep33), Houston Control (ep48), Lexie#1 (ep50), News Anchor (ep52), Soldier (ep54) *John Rubinow as Dr. Vale (ep7), Helicopter Pilot (ep19) *John Rubinstein as Peterson (ep5) *Jonathan Harris as Julian Frey (ep20) *Joseph Bologna as Dan Turpin *Joseph Gole as Rabbi (ep39) *Julia Kato as Amy *Kelly Schmidt as Lana Lang *Kendall Cunningham as Tommy (ep19) *Keri Tombazian as Female Correspondent (ep15) *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Kevin M. Richardson as Al (ep12), Cop (ep4) *Lara Cody as Alien Girls (ep10) *Laraine Newman as Toby Raynes *Larry Cedar as First Mate (ep17), Restaurant Owner (ep49) *Larry Drake as Mr. Eelan (ep11) *Lauren Robinson as Sarita Felix (ep22) *Lauren Tom as Angela Chen *Lauri Fraser as Lizzie (ep11), Secretary (ep27) *Lee Magnuson as Terrorist (ep11) *Leslie Easterbrook as Mala *Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves *Lori Petty as Livewire/Leslie Willis *Lorin Dreyfuss as Ben Mardon (ep17) *Mae Whitman as Young Lois Lane (ep26) *Malcolm McDowell as John Corben/Metallo *Marc Drotman as Bank Manager (ep36) *Marc Robinson as Teen (ep36) *Marcelo Tubert as Sonar Man (ep16) *Marion Ross as General Richter (ep17) *Mark Davis as Dude (ep48) *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Mathew Valencia as Robin/Tim Drake (ep43) *Matt Landers as Robber (ep36) *Mel Winkler as Commissioner Henderson (ep6) *Melissa Disney as College Girl (ep49) *Melissa Joan Hart as Saturn Girl/Irma Ardeen (ep44) *Michael David Donovan as Male Anchor (ep39), Male Announcer (ep37), News Anchor (ep36) *Michael Dorn as Kalibak, Steel/John Henry Irons *Michael Horse as Sky Sentry Operator (ep27), Ubu (ep52) *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Michael P. Greco as Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (ep48) *Michael York as Kanto (ep12) *Miguel Ferrer as Aquaman/Arthur Curry (ep50), De'Cine (ep37), Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (ep17) *Miguel Sandoval as Doctor#2 (ep51) *Mike Farrell as Jonathan Kent *Miracle Vincent as Danitra (ep2) *Murphy Cross as Female Technician (ep51) *Nancy Travis as Darci Mason (ep45) *Neil Ross as Captain (ep17), Male Anchor (ep7) *Nicholas Savalas as Attorney (ep3) *Nicholle Tom as Kara/Supergirl *Olivia Hussey as Talia al Ghul (ep52) *Pat Musick as Guardian#2 (ep48), Mother (ep26) *Paul Colbert as Ernest Walker (ep35) *Paul Williams as Penguin (ep43) *Peri Gilpin as Volcana *Peter Gallagher as Kurt (ep42) *Peter Mark Richman as Guardian#1 (ep48) *Peter Renaday as Captain (ep30), Clerk (ep35), News Anchor (ep45) *Phil Hayes as Blaine (ep12), Guard (ep6) *Rene Taylor as Lucille (ep37) *Richard Moll as Emperor Spooj (ep10) *Robert Costanzo as Detective Bullock (ep29) *Robert David Hall as News Anchor (ep34), Reporter (ep53), Spokesman (ep54) *Robert Hays as Edward Lytener/Luminus *Robert Ito as Awards Presenter (ep20), Dr. Teng (ep19) *Robert Morse as Desaad (ep28) *Robert Patrick as Lebeau (ep6) *Roddy McDowall as Mad Hatter (ep43) *Roger Rose as Driver Cop (ep1) *Ron Glass as News Anchorman (ep15) *Ron Perlman as Jax-Ur *Rosalyn Sidewater as Doctor (ep13) *Ryan O'Donohue as Boy#1 (ep19) *Sandra Bernhard as Gsptlsnz (ep21) *Sarah Douglas as Mala (ep47) *Scott Menville as Kenny Braverman (ep44), Trouble *Scott Valentine as Sam (ep5) *Shannon Kenny as Female Terrorist (ep29), Sazu (ep37) *Sharon Lawrence as Maxima (ep37) *Shelley Fabares as Martha Kent *Sherman Howard as Perserver, Steppenwolf (ep39) *Stephen Root as Reverend Howell/Unity (ep51) *Steve McGowan as Stormtrooper Guard (ep47), Thug#1 (ep38) *Steve Sandor as Orion *Stuart Pankin as Doctor Cardy (ep50) *Susanne Blakeslee as Teacher (ep46) *Tasia Valenza as Policewoman (ep6) *Ted Levine as Karkull (ep32), Sinestro (ep48) *Tim Daly as Bizarro *Tom Wilson as Joey (ep5) *Tony Jay as Sul-Van (ep1) *Tony Pope as Scientist (ep44) *Townsend Coleman as Captain (ep16), Co-Pilot (ep18), Death Fist Ninja (ep45), Programmer (ep8), Thug Leader (ep52) *Tress MacNeille as Curator (ep21), Expensive Woman (ep45), Ms. Stevenson (ep2), Pilot (ep48), Revolutionary (ep25), Tour Guide (ep5) *Valri Bromfield as Big Susan (ep11) *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Female Neighbor (ep36), Female Worker (ep1) *Victor Brandt as Professor Emil Hamilton *Vinnie Paul as Boy (ep26) *William H. Macy as Director (ep42) *Xander Berkeley as Sgt. Corey Mills (ep34) *Yuji Okomoto as Security Guard (ep5) 'Additional Voices' *Jennifer Hale *Michael David Donovan 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Charity James - Launch Control Voice (ep43), Operator (ep43), Policewoman (ep43) *Corey Burton - Cop (ep1), Councilman (ep1), Farmer with Rifle (ep44), Launch Control Voice (ep43), Military Officer (ep33), Operator (ep43), Police (ep46), Robber (ep43), Scared Man (ep15), Security Alert (ep43) *Debi Mae West - Rich Woman (ep42) *Ed Asner - Military Commander (ep53) *Frank Welker - Train Conductor (ep46) *Henry Silva - Security Guard (ep43) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Escapee (ep7), Man in Crowd (ep7) *Jennifer Hale - Scientist (ep16) *Michael Horse - Professor Black Wing (ep52) *Peter Renaday - Priest (ep35) Category:Cartoons Category:1996 Cartoons